Like the Feel
by Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky
Summary: Puck catches Kurt wearing a pair of woman's silky underwear after gym one day and decides to see if Kurt wears them often. One-shot-AU!


**I have no idea where this came from. I've been trying to get my other stories back on track and this idea just hit me in the face. I had to type it out.**

Summary: Puck catches Kurt changing into a pair of woman's silky underwear after gym one day and decides to see if Kurt wears them often. One-shot-AU!

Puck grunts as he tosses the bag of footballs into the supply closet and slams the door. He's dead tired and there's sweat dripping into places that Puck doesn't even want to think about right now. He starts peeling layers of clothes as he makes his way through the locker room and to his own locker.

The sound of another locker snapping shut has him jumping and cursing quietly when his sneakers nearly give out and send him crashing down. He huffs in annoyance and rips his shirt the rest of the way off so he can actually see where he's going.

He hears a bag hit something and stops. He slips his sneakers off and sets them on the floor in front of his locker before sneaking around the corner to try and figure out who is still in the locker room this late after school.

He turns the corner into the next set of lockers and stops short. Kurt Hummel is standing in front of his locker in nothing but a pair of red lace silk panties. The type of panties girls wear. The ones that look like little shirts from the front but only cover half your ass cheeks in the back.

Puck backs up a few steps so that he is hidden by the row of lockers and peaks his head back around the corner. He can't seem to take his eyes off of the panties Kurt is wearing. He knows that some of the clothes that Kurt has come to school wearing are technically women's or girl's clothes but he never would have though Kurt was the type to wear actual girl's underwear.

He watches as Kurt puts on a white v neck t shirt and then slides a tight black vest over that. He then picks up a pair of black skinny jeans and slides them up his long legs and over his pantie covered ass. When the jeans settle on his hips perfectly Puck can barely get a hint of red peeking out of the waist band of the jeans. Not enough for people to actually tell what they are but enough for Kurt and now Puck to be aware of what they really are.

As Kurt sits down to put on his shoes Puck sneaks back to his locker to wait for the smaller boy to leave. When he hears the locker room door slam shut behind Kurt Puck collapses against the lockers and takes in big gulps of air he didn't realize he needed.

Puck has seen a lot of girls and women in all kinds of different underwear but never has he seen an ass like Kurt's in a pair of panties with legs like sin connected to it all before. When he shifts to push away from the lockers and feels a sharp pain in his groin it's then that he realizes that he's painfully hard and leaking pre come in his jeans.

He strips as fast as he can he runs straight into a cold shower to calm down. He's not freaked about the fact that he apparently finds Kurt in panties a hot sight but he sure as hell ain't jacking off in the school showers where anyone can just walk in. no way, fuck that. He'll wait till he gets home and jacks off while his stereo blasts some music or something.

**~! #$%^&!~**

It's been two days since Puck saw Kurt in the locker room in girl's panties and he's getting frustrated because he wants to see it again. Kurt doesn't take gym class because he's a Cheerio and because Coach Sue is a bitch Puck is usually gone by the time the cheerios get down with practice.

He's been subtly walking behind Kurt every day just to try and catch a glimpse of a panty line but hasn't had much luck because he's either wearing his shirts tucked in or those stupid really long shirts that girls wear as mini dresses.

Right now glee club has just ended for the day and Puck notices that Kurt is going to stay after for a few minutes to talk to Mr. Schue so Puck decides to stay after too and tune his guitar with one of the band guys.

When he notices Kurt leaving the room Puck nods to the guy and sprints out after Kurt. He finds Kurt at his locker and sets his plan in motion. He lowers his head when he notices Kurt glance his way and pretends that he hasn't noticed Kurt in the same hallway as him. He walks close to the lockers and doesn't look up.

"Puck wait…!" Before Kurt can finish his sentence Puck knocks into him and they both crash to the ground. Puck immediately leaps to his feet and pulls Kurt with him.

"Shit Kurt, I am so sorry. I had my mind on a song I've been trying to figure the arrangement out for and I wasn't watching where I was going. Did I hurt you?"

Kurt mouth drops open slightly but he shakes his head. "No, compared to the locker checks by the Hockey team yours can be considered a bump. Plus you did help me up."

Puck furrows his brow. "Locker checks? What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Uh…I'm talking about the Hockey players pushing me into lockers every time they pass me in the hallway. At least you knocked me to the ground and helped me up instead of knocking me into the lockers. Those handles leave bruises."

"Those assholes." He growled.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "It's cool, it's definitely better than the dumpster dives. I don't ruin clothes when I hit the lockers."

Puck winces. "Yeah, sorry about that. At I quit though, I realized it was pointless and disgusting. Should have figured it out sooner but whatever."

Kurt chuckles. "Don't worry Puck, that wasn't a dig towards you. I know you've changed. Besides, you only ever threw me in the dumpster twice, the rest of the times were the hockey team as well."

Puck nods and looks around the floor of the hallway. "here, let me help you pick your stuff up." He says.

Kurt smiles at him and nods. "Thank you." He says before bending down to gather the books and papers at his feet.

Puck has to bite his lip to hold back the moan threatening to come out. The tip of Kurt's underwear is showing and Puck can tell that this time it's an emerald green thong. Yes, a thong. Kurt looks up at him and Puck has to quickly look away and at the floor before crouching down and gathering stuff up too.

"You okay Puck?" Kurt asks.

Puck looks up to find the other boy studying him. Puck nods and smiles a little. "Yeah, I just think I finally cracked that song I was distracted with." He stands up and hands Kurt the rest of his stuff. "Here you go. Sorry again for running into you. I better get home and write my thoughts down before I lose them. See ya later Kurt." he calls as he takes off down the hallway.

His erection, once again, to the point of painful.

**~! #$%^&!~**

It's another two days later and Friday evening that Puck finds himself standing on the porch of the Hummel-Hudson's house. His palms are sweating and his mouth is dry but he needs another fix of Kurt in his underwear.

It's become like a drug ever since he saw Kurt in the locker room. Every time he catches a glimpse of the boy his eyes automatically travel down to his waist line trying to catch a peak at what could be hidden beneath them.

Kurt has almost caught him a few times but Puck just manages to look away before Kurt turns his gaze fully on him.

He raises his hand and knocks quickly three times before lowering his hand and taking a quick step back. He's not sure if Mr. Hummel is home and he's not ashamed to say that the older man scares the shit out of him.

Lucky for him it's actually Finn that answers the door. "Hey man, what are you doing here?" Finn asks.

Puck shoves his hands into his pockets and shrugs. "Mom went out again and Sarah's at a friend's. Wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." He grunts.

Finn starts to grin but it slowly dims. "Ah man, that would be awesome but I promised Rachel I would run to the music store with her." He sighs.

Puck shrugs. "It's cool. I'll just head to the park or something. Give me a text when your home and I'll come back over." He says.

"What, why? You can just hang here till I get back. Kurt's the only one home so you can either hang with him or just watch TV in the living room. I shouldn't be gone more than an hour." He says. He steps back and waves Puck into the house.

Puck has to force the grin from breaking out on his face. He hadn't expected to be given the opportunity to talk to Kurt today about his fetish or whatever; he just thought he was going to see him maybe catch a glimpse of panties peeking out of the waistband of his pants or something. "Cool. You sure your bro won't mind me hanging around the house when no one's home?"

Finn nods. "He'll be fine. You two have become friends the last few months so he won't care. I'll let him know you're here so that he doesn't freak out when he sees you though. He's pretty easy to scare."

Finn shut the door behind him and practically bounces through the house and down to the basement where Kurt's room is located. Puck rolls his eyes at his friend and heads to the living room to watch some TV.

Finn comes into the living room a few minutes later. "Kurt's totally fine with you hanging here. He's getting ready to get a shower and said he'd be up in a little bit to hang out some. I'll be back as soon as I can, I'll text if I'm going to be late. Mom and Burt won't be home tonight so you can crash here too if you want. We'll talk more when I get back." he says as he picks up his jacket.

Puck rolls his eyes again. "Alright Finn, go, god. You're spending too much time with Rachel if you don't know when to shut up." He teases.

Finn flips him off and makes a swat at his head before calling out at a goodbye. The front door opens and shuts seconds later. Puck grins because he's glad he has a best friend like that, even if he is a bit dumb. Puck turns on the TV and turns it to MTV where Skins is currently on. He likes the BBC version better but the American one isn't too bad. It still has all the cool things about the original in it.

Half an hour later Kurt still hasn't come upstairs and Puck's beginning to think the other boy has forgotten about him. He mutes the TV and sets the remote on the coffee table before standing up. He walks to the kitchen, grabs himself and Kurt each a bottle of water and heads down to the boys room. "Kurt?" he calls when he's at the top of the stairs.

No answer.

Puck furrows his brow and calls again. Still nothing. Even though he feels a little weird about entering someone's room when they don't know it, he wants to make sure Kurt isn't hurt or hasn't accidentally fallen asleep in the tub or something.

He gets to the bottom of the stairs and looks into the boys' room. It's very clean and there isn't anything out of place. He's about to call out Kurt's name again when the bathroom door opens and the boy walks out.

Puck's jaw falls slack and he nearly drops the bottles of water he's holding.

Kurt is wearing nothing, absolutely nothing, except for the pair of red panties from that day in the locker room. The exact same pair.

Puck's mouth waters at the slight bounce of Kurt's ass when he walks and the lean muscle in his legs from being a gymnast. "Damn."

Kurt jumps about a foot in the air and spins around to face him. The front of him looks even better. Kurt's penis is hard and leaking, pressing against the front of the fabric of the panties. The panties frame his package amazingly and rounds everything perfectly together. "Hot damn."

Kurt flushes from head to toe and reaches for the robe that's lying on the bed to cover up with.

Puck jumps into action and crosses the room as fast as he can to grab the robe before Kurt can. He tosses the water bottles and the robe onto the couch behind him where Kurt can't reach and turns back to face the boy. Kurt has one arm crossed in front of his chest and the other in front of his dick, trying to hide himself.

Puck shakes his head and gently moves his arms away. "Don't hide yourself. Please. You have no idea the torture I've been going through all week just to see you like this again." he moans.

Kurt gulps. "Again?" he stammers.

Puck licks his lips and nods, his eyes trying to take in every inch of Kurt's body as he can. "Yeah. Saw you in the locker room as few days ago in these exact panties and I've been trying to catch glimpses of more ever since. By the way, I loved those emerald green ones."

"Is that why you practically ran away from me when you were helping me pick up my books?" he asks in a awed voice.

Puck nods sheepishly. "Yeah. I got an instant hard on and I didn't want to give myself away. I wasn't lying about figuring out my song though, which I did, I just lied about needed to go right then and there because you would have seen it if I stayed."

"If you're here now, then how come I couldn't see it then?" Kurt challenged.

Puck grinned. "Because I wanted to plan some cool and secret way of letting you know I knew about your fetish. I actually came over today to hang with Finn but when he said he was leaving and that no one but you would be home I knew it would be the perfect opportunity to try and see you in them again. God you look beautiful."

Kurt's blush deepens and he shakes his head while looking away. "No I'm not. You probably think I'm just the gay guy who secretly wants to be a girl, which I don't. I just like the feel of their panties touching my skin."

"Kurt, I know you don't want to be a woman. You pride yourself in the way you look; you would never throw that away just to wear a skirt or some shit. You look absolutely amazing and I wish I could see you in every pair of panties you own."

Kurt shakes his head again. "No, it's sick. Everyone says it is." he mutters.

Puck sighs, grabs one of Kurt's hands and brings it down to palm his erection. Kurt gasps and his head snaps to Puck's. Eyes widening. "Does this feel like I think you're sick?" he asks.

Kurt gulps and shakes his head. He slowly starts moving his hand up and down the seam of Puck's jeans and Puck closes his eyes and groans. Kurt begins to feel braver and presses more firmly against him. Puck bucks up into Kurt's hand.

"I want to see it? Can I see it?" Kurt whispers.

Puck gulps and nods. "Yeah, god yeah. I want you to. I want you to see what you do to Me." he grunts.

Kurt's nimble fingers set to work on getting his pants off. He's unbuttoned and his zipper is dragged down. He hears Kurt sharp inhale when he realizes that Puck's bare beneath his jeans and smiles. Kurt pulls his jeans down his legs and Puck kicks them off to the side. Kurt's hands slide back up Puck's legs. When they reach the crease between thigh and groin they stop.

Puck opens his eyes and looks down at what Kurt's doing. Kurt is staring at his dick in awe and licking his lips constantly. He can't help it when his hips cant up towards Kurt's mouth. Kurt's eyes widen and flick up towards Puck's face.

Puck reaches down and grips Kurt's arm and pulls him up and into his body. "Don't worry, you don't have to. It's just a cautious reaction to having your mouth so near my dick. I do want to touch you though, can I?" he asks, running his hand slowly down Kurt's back to his panty covered ass.

Kurt shudders at the calloused feel of Puck's fingers and nods his head before burying his face in Puck's neck. "Please." He whimpers.

Kurt's grabs both of Kurt's ass cheeks in the palms of his hands and with minimal strength lifts Kurt up in one go. Kurt squeaks and wraps his legs around Puck's hips so he doesn't fall.

Puck's bare cock connects with Kurt's silk panty covered one and both boys groan. Puck walks them over to Kurt's bed and drops the down onto it. Kurt's legs never drop from Puck's waist and Puck leans all of his weight onto Kurt's body.

As Puck's fingers begin feeling along Kurt's side and chest his hips begin moving and thrusting up into Kurt.

Kurt gasps and arches his back. The rough drag of the silky underwear sliding along his penis and weight of Puck atop of him is a new sensation and one he doesn't want to end. He wants more but he knows he's not ready for it yet. He legs squeeze Puck's hips and cant up towards the bigger boy.

Puck groans slides up onto his knees so he has something to brace himself on. He removes his hands from Kurt's body and rips his own shirt off. He groans when the heat of his chest touches the cool of Kurt's.

He uses his strength and flips them around so he's on his back. Kurt quickly straddles his waist, braces his hands on Puck's chest and begins grinding and thrusting against him. The feel of his panties rubbing against the bare skin of Puck's penis is amazing. Kurt's never felt this way before. He's only ever touched himself so this is all new to him.

Puck reaches up and grips Kurt's hips tightly. The way Kurt is grinding down onto his body is amazing. Puck's never been with a guy before, he grinded with girls but nothing has felt like this. This time he actually has something grinding into him just as much as he's grinding into it, instead of it just being flat.

He can feel his orgasm approaching and wants to bring Kurt to his as well. He forces Kurt's hips to move faster and harder. Kurt whimpers and throws his head back. Moans begins leaving his mouth is rapid succession.

"Oh yeah. God Puck, you feel amazing. I don't want it to end but I can't hold on much longer. Gonna cum." Kurt gasps and thrashes around on Puck's lap.

Puck grunts and his grip tightens yet again. "Is that right? Are you going to cum in your tight little panties for me? I want to see them get all wet as you shoot your cum inside them."

Kurt gasps at Puck's words and does exactly that. His entire body shudders above Puck and his penis twitches and jerks inside his panties as he comes undone.

Puck watches in awe as a wet spot grows right where the tip of Kurt's penis is inside his panties. That's Puck's undoing. He grunts lowly and shots his own load across his chest.

Once both boys have come down from their highs Kurt flops forward onto Puck's chest. They are breathing hard and both are sticky.

After several minutes Kurt sits back up and smiles down at Puck. "That was amazing." He breathes. He looks down at his panties and sighs. "But I'm afraid you've made me ruin them."

Puck chuckles darkly and it makes Kurt's head snap up to meet his eyes. Puck runs his fingers through the cum starting to seep through the panties and then up Kurt's chest and around a nipple.

Kurt gasps and arches into the sensation. "God how can I still feel this way when I just came?" he whines and tries to press his chest even further into Puck's hands. He keens highly when Puck pinches the nipple he was rubbing. His pantie covered penis thrusts up and he whines when the sticky mess prevents him from feeling too much friction. "You ruined my panties and I'm too sticky."

Puck chuckles again. "Don't worry Kurt. You have move panties to wear. And more to ruin." He growls lowly.

Kurt shivers from the tone of Puck's voice. Puck uses his strength to sit, with Kurt still straddling him, and brings his lips to Kurt's ear. "I'm going to make you ruin every single pair of panties you own and then I'm going to buy you some more and make you ruin those ones too. How does that sound?" he murmurs.

Kurt's newly harden erection twitches against Puck's stomach. "I say that you should go and get another pair because I'm hard as a rock and I'm ready to cum again already." He looks down into Puck's eyes and slowly leans forward to kiss him. When they separate Kurt slowly slides off of Puck's lap and stands up. "They're in the bottom drawer of my dresser behind my scarves. I'll clean up while you pick the next pair out."

Kurt sends Puck a sultry smile and sways his panty covered ass all the way into the bathroom.

Puck grins until the bathroom door closes before jumping up and running over to Kurt's dresser. He pulls the bottom draw open and removes the scarves. When he finally finds the panties his jaw drops and he falls back onto his bare ass.

"Holy shit…that's a lot of panties. Oh…this is going to be so much fun." He says as he lifts a pair of panties out of the drawer.


End file.
